Tickle Fight
4/1/2011 03:45 PM Dee-Kal lifts a finger to correct. "Ahoy-AHOY. So da yo." she smiles. "You are well and optimal?" Rewind rolls his shoulders slightly, "Was quoting a character from the Simpsons, so technically I was correct in my greeting." he points out. Then a slight nod given, "Well enough. Optimal as always. Yourself?" Dee-Kal says, "Watashi mo mazatte ii?" The little Junkion flexes shoulders and wings, then plunks down on the ground behind where Rewind is seated. "Domo, genki desu." She tips a wink. "I am fine."" Rewind cocks his head at the Japanese that flows from the Junkion femmes' lips and huffs out a soft vent. He glances up at her quietly for some moments, like he is assessing her. "Question: You always hug mechs my size or am I just somehow special?" She draws up her knees and leans her folded arms on them. "I am sometimes called on this. I am demonstrative. It is part of me, ne?" She looks to him. "If it is your wish, I shall avoid." Rewind considers a few moments, then inclines his head. "Not that I'm calling you on it. Just wondered if what Andi told me was the full extent of it. A mech has to know where he stands in matters of the spark you know." Dee-Kal takes out her doll - an outsized plush rag-doll of the cartoon character Smurfette - from under her chest plate. Seating it on her knees, the teen Junkette studies the doll, gently tweaks the wool hair into place and smoothes the white baby doll dress. She smiles softly, the toy a precious possession indeed. She looks up from her doll to Rewind, refocusing. "Apologies... you were smurfing..?" she asks of the diminutive Autobot. Rewind isn't sure what to make of the toy coming out. He looks away from her, murmuring. "Just please ask before you act Dee-Kal. Hugs are all right so long as I'm not surprised by them for no obvious reason. Especially when those hugs are coming from a femme. A mech can get ideas in his head." Dee-Kal's optics are calm. "When life is wonderful and worth celebrating spontaneously, when I am full of exuberance, you wish me to ask before I hug?" Rewind looks back to the Junkions' calm face and replies, "Spontaneous celebration is not included." he pauses a few beats and adds, "Just thought I'd find out where you were coming from and let you know where I was coming from so things weren't confused or misunderstood." Rewind vents softly since Dee-Kal has said nothing for awhile now. Dee-Kal smiles. "Watashi wa Junkette da yo. Femme-bot de wa nai." she comments. "Eject understands." She pauses. "Ah, you study your books while he is out smurfing the games, perhaps. ..watching." A head-tilt. "You *are* different." Rewind listens to that Japanese and has no inkling what she is saying. He's known so much stuff over his lifetime as an archivist, much of it lost several times over via his tapping into his powerful light display or just is sheer bad luck during fights where his neural circuitry took a thrashing. "Aye." he agrees to the last bit. She stows her doll carefully, then resumes her conversation with Rewind. "A rose by any other name." She shrugs. "Sister, cousin, family. O'hana." Rewind's face is hard to see an expression upon, but suffice it to say he does look confused. "He ain't heavy, he's my brother." he sing songs with a shrug. Dee-Kal carefully reaches out a hand and places it on Rewind's nearside shoulder while reaching behind him and adjusting one of the shiny rifles stored on his back. She looks at him, head to one side, critically. Another slight adjustment. The crooked rifle stands straighter, like its partner. "Hah," she nods approvingly. "Better." Rewind shifts slightly to the touch, not moving until she's done fiddling with his weapons. Two can play that game of course. He eyes her critically. "Can you wear that synth-hair differently?" he inquires curiously. "Eject never smurfs his rifles *straight*! For a Junkion among Junkions, this is life, ne? But when you smurf among Autobots..." The little Junkion gestures her disapproval. "It is infuriating!" She touches at her ponytail self-consciously. "Naze ka? Is my hair smurfed..?" Rewind isn't sure why she's being so critical of his weapon arrangement. "By smurf do you mean messed up in some manner?" he asks, just for verification. "You do use the term differently at times, hard to figure out at times what you really mean." then he shifts his legs under himself to stand, "Just asking if it can be altered." Dee-Kal fusses with her hair, untying the ribbon cable and producing a human tie-rack from her hip compartment to use in lieu of a comb. For several seconds the hair hangs down over her open-top helmet. Hastily smoothing her hair, she fiddles and adjusts, re-ties it back into place with the ribbon cable and checking her reflection in a hubcap. "Oya maa! Arigato for warning me! Will it do now?" Dee-Kal lowers her head for his inspection. "Is my bow straight?" Rewind watches on quietly as he sees what you do with the synth-hair and chuckles. "I was sort of hoping you had something else other than a ponytail." he notes then rolls his shoulders, "Its fine." he assures, moving a hand to rub at the back of his neck. "So could you explain the different meanings of 'smurf' in your usage of it?" Dee-Kal sits back, and looks equally awkward. "Ayaa... it is part of me. I um..." She produces the Smurfette doll from her chest compartment again, but focuses on Rewind as she holds it up. "I smurf." Rewind looks at the doll, "I know that's a Smurf. I'm just wanting to figure out the different meanings when you use it in a sentence. Like just a bit again you said 'But when you smurf among Autobots' in regards to my weapons being out of whack.. well how should I take that?" She hopes he will understand. He'd better; it's all the explanation he's going to get. "When you smurf among Autobots... walk." she adds, helpfully. She chuckles. "You prefer to smurf books instead of going to games with Eject? Read?" Rewind nods, "I could go to games if I wished to do so, but yes I prefer books. So in that case smurf means read?" She chuckles. "You prefer to smurf books... read... instead of going to games with Eject?" Dee-Kal glances skywards, and nods. "Hai..." Rewind nods and considers, "So what did you mean by 'When you smurf among other Autobots'?" Rewind vents softly, "No you didn't." shaking his head, "Guess it's going to be one of those mysteries." Dee-Kal folds her arms and huffs at her fringe. "Derp," she accuses. Rewind reaches out and swats at your ponytail. "Hrrrr." Dee-Kal swishes the ponytail and lilac optics narrow with mischief. She swats lightly at him WITH the ponytail. "Derp-bot." Rewind is ponytail lashed? "Hurr hurr." he chuckles softly. Dee-Kal laughs playfully. "Pain in the smurf," she grins. "Is it maybe hugs time now?" Rewind jumps back just out of range, "Only if you can catch me!" he challenges. Dee-Kal rises to all fours. "I have smurfed most episodes of Pokemon, so I warn you, I am good at- " She pauses. "Oh, chotto matte. Let me smurf this back..." She checks behind her at the car she took the hub-cap from. Rewind is running away as fast as his legs will go! Quoting, "As fast as fast can be!" The little Junkion moves back also, slyly watching Rewind in the cap's reflection. Now, if he's as predictable as she hopes... but no, he doesn't return to see what she's doing. Well, if sneaky-Deeky won't work... Rewind isn't going to be predictable. He was sort of hoping she'd give chase. So he's still running. Zig zagging as he goes. Dee-Kal rises to her full height and, wings folded up against her back, she gives chase. The little Junk might be small by Autobot standards, but she's tall by his. Her pace also greater than his, she soon makes up the difference. Rewind jumps, leaps, tumbles, and does all sorts of crazy moves that only a stunt man would pull off just to show off his stuff. He is not going to make it easy! Dee-Kal could easily open her wings and fly, but folks in San Francisco don't normally fly, and running feels pretty good too. Rubber soles on her feet give good traction and she too can zig-zag. And where he needs to tumble and leap, she can vault and jump also. She makes no impact on the asphalt, save a rubber mark or two from her black soles. And she keeps on gaining on her victim... little by little! Rewind tries using objects to slow her down, jumping over stuff as he moves along. But yes eventually he cannot keep too far ahead of her and it wouldn't take much for her to snag him. So he pulls off a dirty trick, he comes to a sliding halt in hopes of her running right past him. Dee-Kal's small feet nimbly dance over or round the obstacle. She's up for any tricks he might pull and sure enough when he stops abruptly, her short wings flip out flat like air brakes to help her stop also. Dee-Kal snaps them back folded, turns on her toes and races right back AT him! Rewind mutters, "Worth a shot." and is easily caught since well he didn't exactly try to run anymore. His cooling fans are working already as it is from the exertion. Dee-Kal says, "Surrender, Autobot! Resistance is futile!" and she captures him in both arms at once, breaking into laughter and hugging him. "I caught a Tapebot! Pi-Pikachu!"" Banshee buzzed them and basically was an annoyance, but didn't feel like making bang Rewind surrenders willingly and is drawn into the hug. "You'll be a Poke.. er Tape bot master yet!" he chuckles. Dee-Kal sits back on her knees and looks at her newly 'captured' tape-bot friend optics to optics. "Hee..." she grins. "Poke Smurf Master? MAybe one day!" She nudges his forehead with her nose. "Mwah. So, are we smurfy? ..okay?" Rewind nods to her, "We are smurfy." he states reassuringly. Dee-Kal aws in girlie fashion, and he gets an affectionate squeeze-hug. "Heeheeha! You are so cool..!" Rewind doesn't resist the hug. "Gee thanks for saying so." he murmurs. Dee-Kal arches a brow, jiggles him a bit in her grasp. "Repetez, s'il vous plait?" she teases - in French, curiously. Rewind cocks his head at the French. "Okay seriously can we stick to the smurfing English?" Dee-Kal hips one hand. "*Language*!" she chides, mock-insulted. "Smurf an apology!" Rewind snickers softly, "Now how did you know I used smurf as a cuss word hmmm?" he asks slyly, "But okay.. sorry if you mistook it as such." Dee-Kal grins, repeats the cuddle. "Apology accepted!" then sets him down. She winks impishly."Never try to outsmurf an expert in the field!" Rewind chuckles and states, "Gosh no! I certainly cannot out tv talk a Junkion." Dee-Kal tests the friendship by tapping his helmet, just to be a pest. "Ad-Speak." Rewind hmms? "Ad speak?" Dee-Kal nod nods, brightly. "TV talk. 'Ad-Speak' da yo. Some smurf nothing *but* wall-to-wall commercials. That is why we often get many products for free!" Rewind hms, "Okay so you /want/ me to talk tv with you?" She taps and tickles for weak spots. "You be you. Why be different?" Rewind's optics shutter at the tickling. "Uhm... because?" he tries with a chuckle, squirming a bit as she tickles around his sides. Dee-Kal sees the squirm and grins to herself. She scans and aims for under-protected areas, aiming for areas with sensors close to the surface. Torture to break her victim! Rewind of course isn't going to allow the tickling to go on too long without returning the favor. That's just how the mech rolls. He chuckles, "Hee.. okay.. hee hee.. st-- ha ha hah.. op..." Dee-Kal says, ".. smurf your best to resist and stay composed, but I will defeat you..." and she keeps up the tickles. "Hah, resistance IS futile! Smurf the male-human-relative word that proves I am the winner..!" Rewind tries to tickle her back where he can reach her. He's laughing full on now since she found his 'weak spot' and no amount of squirming is getting him out of this so far. "Ne.. ver!" he laughs. Dee-Kal is able to void getting tickle-attacked for the most part, but the wriggly tape Autobot scores a few strikes near her underarms. She squeaks with giggles and pins her arms to her sides tightly! avoid "Oh no..? Wrong answer... Eeee!" Rewind laughs as he finds her spot. "Got you now!" he declares as he focuses his counter tickle attack on that location. Dee-Kal's wings flick out and fan as she squeaks. "Oh, YOU!" she laughs. "Bully!" But who's the bully really? She aims her fingertips down the back of his neck (thus exposing her underarm again). "Surrender!" Rewind squirms but keeps at it. Not willing to surrender and frankly rather enjoying the fun of it. "Ha ha ha! I shall never say the smurf!" then you pull the neck move and he shudders, "Ooo dirty pool! Foul!" Dee-Kal scritch-tickles the back of his neck lightly and rapidly to drive him nuts. "Smurf the word..!" This is however slightly hampered by trying to pin her arm shut at the same time. "Ah-hee!... smurf the WORD..!" Rewind gets a hand pinned under the arm and he tries tickling her neck near the throat area, "Smurf no!" he laughs. Dee-Kal squeaks as she gets tickled in another sensitive spot! "I -aheeheehee! - warned you about smurfing bad - HEE - language!" Rewind snickers as he assaults that spot with his free hand while trying to pull his other hand free. Squirming still as she tickles him too. "Oh you want language? I can /do/ language." he cackles. Dee-Kal wanted Rewind to come out of his 'composed and dignified' shell a bit, but it appears that her own mantra of size being no obstacle applies equally well to him! "Oh, no you would not..!" Category:Logs